Save my frozen heart Elsa x Jack Jelsa frozen rise of the guardians
by breeze the hedgehog
Summary: Elsa isolates herself from aredelle, after the incident at her coronation party. But meets the winter spirt of jack frost (lots of fluff!) Also pitch black is growing stronger with arendelle and elsa's fear, does pitch have a intrest in elsa? does anna and tooth also have a 'liking' for jack all to be found out soon! i know chapter one is bad but chapter 3 and above is better
1. Chapter 1

**Save my Frozen Heart**

"MONSTER!" Screamed the duke of weasletown  
Elsa backed away from the old man scared of nearly killing him again, her own people who wore masks of fear and backed away from her, Elsa had to leave, armed men were now chasing her She ran past everyone in the courtyard and cut down a passage way, she didn't even know the way around her own kingdom! Never mind escape from it, tears welled in her eyes making it somewhat impossible for her to see, she ran down a flight of stone stairs leading into a lake.  
"Elsaa" anna called out desperately  
Elsa put one hesitant foot onto the water, watching it freeze Into solid ice, She had no other option but to run, she ran across the lake making it freeze and snow. She quickly glanced over her shoulder seeing anna attempt to go on the ice but fall.  
She ran into the forest on the other side of the forest Making it winter everywhere, blizzard clouds covered the summers night sky, white storm clouds raged over the open navy blue sky hiding away the glimmering stars, Elsa ran and ran, she hoped to find refuge on the north mountain isolated from arendelle.

Jack Frost, the winter spirit was becoming bored of summer and hoped to find somewhere, which is usually cold arendelle.  
He also wanted to go to the north mountain; He flew close to the small kingdom, to find it already covered in fresh snow.  
He saw people running around the square in frantic clusters.  
He hovered by in the wind amused by the people running around, before he set off towards the mountain, but before he did he cleared by sky so he could feel the moon shining down.

Elsa, was as high as she could possibly go on the north mountain, she felt a surge of pride rush through her looking into the reflection of herself in the ice of her beautiful new ice castle, she twirled around in her shimmering turquoise dress, She couldn't remember the last time she smiled, She walked towards her balcony and she stared at the beautiful night sky, the moon shone down on her pale snow like skin. She stared down at her hands, wondering why should she fear her powers when they create such beauty, she sighed and walked out of her balcony.

Jack was dumbfounded when he came across a beautiful giant ice castle just waiting for him to explore, He walked up towards the giant doors and hesitantly pushed it open, it made a small creak  
inside was a giant round chamber with a single frozen fountain in the middle and a stair case on each side, he slowly walked in and looked around, there was a giant ice chandelier in the center of the room dangling on the ceiling, Then he caught sight of something it seemed like a blue ice cape he followed to where it led it trailed up a icy blue dress to reveal a girl with snow white hair.

Elsa was just about to make another chandelle when she heard something behind her, she quickly turned around to see a boy a few inches taller than herself with sparkly snow white hair, a blue tunic brown torn pants and no shoes.  
"You can see me?" He gasped  
Elsa raised a sceptical eyebrow **what sort of question is that?** She thought to herself.  
"ummmmm" She replied not knowing how to reply to such a silly question  
"Uh, sorry the names frost" he then leaned on his wooden staff "Jack frost"

**A/N: Yes i know i have started many fanfictions and gave up on them but i promise i will finish this one and finish the others**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa laughed as jack told her one of the many stories of him being a guardian, It has been 3 days since the two met each other but it seemed like they knew each other since …. Forever!  
Elsa was sat on a frozen chaise in her ice library; Jack had been so kind to pick up some of her favourite books from the town book store. Jack knew he already fell for this girl, the way her hair moves like a blizzards when it's loose her sparkling eyes like the blue of the ice, her smile which could melt his heart. And if that wasn't enough to make his heart melt her laugh certainly would.  
little did he know that elsa felt the same way towards him.

One day jack was out in the town of adrenelle to pick up some more books and food for Elsa,  
jack absolutely loved this town everyone could see him, not that they knew who he was though but he didn't mind, But what confused him the most was why everyone look scared of the snow the only people who weren't frightened was the children of the town, who seemed to be having lots of fun in the white blankets of endless snow.  
The bell clinked when jack pushed open the oak door to the old book shop.  
"Back again jack?" the old shopkeeper chuckled  
"yep" he smiled his pearly white teeth at the man  
"So what will it be this time?" the man smiled  
"umm, any romance books" he said blushing a deep scarlet before adding "its not for me"  
the shopkeeper laughed as he picked up 5 books and placed them on the counter.  
"yeh, I'll take them"

"Please anna you cant go out there, shes dangerous"  
"Pleasee Hans Elsa isn't dangerous, she can fix this I know she can, she has too" princess anna replied to a hysterical prince hans  
"Let her go" the duke of weasletown countered "Its her funeral" he said under his breath, which hans seems to caught on too.  
"if your not back by tomorrow sunset…." He started  
"I know I know, you'll come and find me" She shook her head "ill be back before then"  
Anna went onto the balcony which overlooks the courtyard  
A group of her citizens where down below  
"Good citizens of adrenelle, it is I your princess anna, im going to stop this winter but while im gone I leave prince Hans in charge, Thank you"

Jack was in the town and caught sight of a reindeer, he only thought north had reindeers. Then he saw a tall bulky man garbed in ice harvesters gear pop a carrot into its mouth.  
"Share sven" he said to the reindeer who then spat out the other half the carrot,  
**"awe im hungry" **The man said pretending to be the reindeer  
Jack just stared at the two of them, and he thought he had issues.

Jack then threw the sack of books over his shoulder, and started off walking out of the small town, he couldn't fly yet with all these people watching.

Anna galloped down the streets of adrenelle nearly knocking over a few people in the process but then, THUD.  
Anna fell off her horse and the horse went frantic, **OMG did I hit someone **She thought. She heard groaning, she did in fact hit someone with her horse.  
Princess Anna rushed over to the boy and rolled him onto his back, he was breathing that's good. He looked okay, **phew** she noticed his eyes fluttering open, he then abruptly sat up.  
"Oh erm im sorry, I hit you with my horse Ive never actually rode one of course but how hard can it be right?" she said to the boy sat before her  
"Apparently very hard" he said standing up collecting his books and staff. He heard the girl talking he wasn't paying much attention until he heard these words  
"North mountain Elsa Ice castle"  
"Wait, you know elsa" Jack asked  
"Well yeah duh everyone does ' the queen and my sister and put winter on adrenelle.  
" The queen" jacks eyes grew " I knew she had a sister but she never told me she was a queen" he babbled to himself  
"You know her?" anna asked shock echoed in her voice  
"umm yeah" he scratched the back of his neck  
"I live with her" he finished  
"YOU WHAT?!"anna screamed making quite a scene in the middle of the town  
"YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TO HER RIGHT NOW!" she yelled  
"uh, um, okay."

"Hold my hand" jack said in a flat tone  
"Im sorry im with someone, a prince actually" Anna replied  
Jack face palmed himself "Do it,"  
Anna hesitantly took hold of his hand, and they were wooshed into the air.

Elsa was on her balcony growing bored of standing she quickly made a chair of ice and sat down, she spotted a small figure soaring on the north wind, **Jack** Her smile grew. But instently dropped when he noticed he held a certain red head's hand, her sister!

She quickly ran out of her balcony and into her chambers  
**no no no no NOOOO This cant be happening why has he got her, what has she told him**  
A small blizzard formed in her room, she heard the front door open with a creak.

"Snowflake?" She heard jack shout  
"Snowflake?" anna asked  
Jack just replied with a smile  
"Elsaaa" anna yelled

Elsa dramatically entered the main chamber on the top of the stair case overlooking the two, who were still holding hands, jack noticed the glare at this and quickly dropped her hand.

Jack ran up the staircase up to elsa, " You never told me you were a princess never bloody mind a queen" he whispered angrily  
"I didn't know how you'd react" She whispered back  
Anna was making her way up the stair case, slowly because she couldn't walk on ice as good as jack and elsa can.  
"Elsa please im sorry you have to come back, you have to make this winter go away" Anna pleaded  
"Don't you see I can't" Elsa replied looking at her hands and balling them up into fists  
"Yes you can, I know you can. Because for the first time in forever I will be right here"  
"Go away anna, please go back home, you life awaits go open up the gates, I know you mean well but leave me be, I'm not alone and I am free I will try and find a way to make this winter end"  
" I dunno I kind of like the snow" Jack teased  
"Shut up jack" elsa counted

A/n: dont worry it'll get better :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Im not leaving I don't care what you say!" Anna yelled  
"yes you are" Elsa retorted a blizzard forming in her library made from ice,  
"Elsa please, come home arendelle needs you, You're the queen you must come home and find a way to bring back the summer!"  
"Maybe I don't want it to be summer!"  
"Elsa please!" Anna stepped forwards and put a hand on her sisters shoulder elsa jerked back and tripped on her long ice cape and accidently hit her sister with her ice power.  
"Ah" Anna gasped falling to her knees holding her heart 

Elsa not noticing what she had done, got back up and brushed her dress off.  
"Please leave, jack will take you home" Elsa said with no emotion in her voice that sent chills down Anna back.  
Anna got up, and left the room without a word, she refused to accept jack to escort her home, she said she's an adult and can take herself home. Elsa sighed and sprawled herself over the chaise, all her furniture in her ice palace was made from ice, but jack and also moved some of him stuff in too, including all the animal skins and carpets north had gotten him, a polar bears skin was covering her chaise. Jack who had left the castle when the girls had started arguing was in the woods, he came across a small lake which was frozen over, which gave him a flash back he shuddered and sat on a log beside the lake. Leaving his mind to wander, then he noticed something at the other end of the lake, it was black and sandy? When he got up to inspect it, the thing had disappeared.  
He picked up his staff and decided to go back to Elsa, surely the two had stopped arguing by now. And if he were truly honest with himself, he didn't want elsa to go back to arendelle or for summer to return, but he knew he was being selfish and one day Elsa will have to do both of those things, and leave him for a prince.  
The thought about it was too painful, it sent a strange pain shudder throughout him, a sense of loss and fear nearly making him cry, he didn't want to imagine a life without his Elsa, his princess, his snowflake. Jack started to walk towards the icy steps of the castle, then he noticed Anna running down the north mountain, he was debating whether or not to go after her but he thought he better go see Elsa first. He saw Elsa in her library sprawled on the chaise wrapped in polar bear fur, with tear streaked cheeks.  
He noticed she was pretending to be asleep, and so he went over to the chaise sat on the spot where her body wasn't covering and began stroking her head, he leant over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, a small smile appeared on her lips, Jack intertwined his fingers with hers and whispered in her ear "I love you"  
The two of them fell asleep in that exact pose.

Anna was absolutely freezing, he body was shacking uncontrollably, she was mad to be out in this weather without proper winter clothes, she felt her teeth chattering, and then she noticed it, smoke rising from a chimney in the distance "Fire!"  
She was walking towards that with all the might she had left in her, but she was growing tired and weak, the pain from where her sister has struck her hurt. Then she noticed the bottom of her plate go white completely white! Then she collapsed

Meanwhile back in arendelle,  
"Prince Hans, Princess Anna isn't back yet should we go look for her?" The Duke of weasletown asked  
"Not yet I trust Anna" Hans replied

"Just look at those two, all lovey dovey and happy, it makes me sick!" Pitch said to his black stallion glaring at the sleeping teens.  
"But her, so powerful, so naïve, so strong yet full of endless fear the strongest fear I have ever come across of."  
"We can use this to our advantage, the pathetic towns folk are already scared to their wits, fuelling my power. Jack frost you will not foil my plans again" 

Anna woke up, she was in a stable? She was covered in warm blankets and was lay in hay which was stuck in all her hair. There was a plate of carrots next to her, somewhere already half bitten. She slowly sat up and propped herself on her elbows, then she saw a reindeer staring at her with its huge cute eyes, Anna tucked a stranded piece of hair behind her ear, and smiled at the large animal  
"Hi there" she was about to get up when a large bulky man clad in ice harvesters gear came into the stable.  
"Kristoff?"  
Kristoff is the palace's official ice harvester, but he seemed to leave the palace with more ice after a long talk with her parents, of course he never returned after her parent's death three years ago.

"Princess, are you alright I found you passed out in the snow when I was heading to the north mountain to collect the ice from the nearby lake." He said so fast it hurt Anna's head,  
Kristoff had always admired Anna, every time he came to 'collect ice' from the castle, He would try his best to 'accidently run into her' he knew she was as lonely as he was but without a reindeer.  
Of course though Kristoff knew about Elsa's power after meeting the royal family in the trolls' valley after they adopted him.  
"Kristoff?,… hello?" Anna was waving in front of kristoff's face  
"Yes?" Kristoff replied  
"whoa you kind of spaced out there" she chuckled nervously  
"yeah… so how come your up north mountain?"

"Elsaa" jack said in a sing song voice  
"yes " Elsa replied turning around to put her book back on the shelf  
Jack quickly made a snowball and hurled it at her, hitting her back he then ran off.  
"Don't think you're getting away with that jack!"  
She quickly took her heels off and ran after jack quickly making a giant snowball and hurling it at his back.  
Laughter echoed throughout the whole of North Mountain. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**a/n:sorry for not uploading i promise i will **

North, was hurrying around the globe, there's been a disturbance on it, allot of the children have stopped believing? Why? Why is this?  
Surly Pitch hadn't returned, or maybe kids are just growing up.  
He sighed knitting his eyebrows together in concentration when,  
A giant hole opened up in the ground before him, a giant rabbit jumped out of the hole jumping beside north.  
"Ahh bunnymund it's been a while has it not?" North joked  
"Yeh, last Easter I believe jack frozen half of my perishables" He laughed back in a thick Australian accent.  
"So what brings you here my friend?" North asked  
"I think we both know the answer mate" he said turning to the globe  
"how long has this been happening?" North asked  
"a few weeks I believe, I hadn't had time to come down until now with Easter coming up and all" Bunny replied

"But what can it be?" North asked himself  
"Its full moon tonight, I thing we better ask him up there" Bunnymund said  
"Aye, you get sandy and jack and ill get tooth and Jamie" North said  
Bunny double tapped his foot on the ground opening up his warren to tooth's palace.

Jack and Elsa had just finished thawing out all the snow from the ice palace, from their earlier snow ball fights.  
Jack exhausted from tidying and the snowball match, fell asleep on the chaise in the library. Elsa smiled as she found jack in her library; she threw over a blue blanket with a snowflake pattern over jack.

Elsa looked at her surprisingly large library she even had to make more book shelves, Jack loved to bring her back books and Elsa knew it. Jack even started taking up reading more often, she smiled settling in an arm chair next to jack, reading another romance novel she was half way through. Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye, something furry. She put down her book and took off her reading glasses. She let out a scream she saw a giant monster thing what was it? Jack bolted up right as he heard elsa scream,

he saw her in his arm chair. He skidded over to her and knelt before her and held her hand.  
"What's wrong?" jack said full of concern  
Elsa shakily pointed toward the large furry beast stood in the door way.  
"Bunny?" Jack said a sly smile sprawled across his pale face.  
"Jack frost," Bunny replied in his thick Australian accent  
"You know him jack?" Elsa asked jack confusion spread across her features  
"And so should you? I'm the Easter bunny" He said smiling raising his ears up,  
"The Easter what?" Elsa asked looking at the bunny weirdly  
"If you don't know or believe in my how can you see me?" Bunny asked disappointment echoing in his voice  
"I, uh ..." Elsa stuttered  
"what brings you here kangaroo?" Jack joked  
"You need to come to the North Pole now" Bunny said not smiling with sternness in his voice

"Wait isn't that where Father Christmas lives?" Elsa said  
"Yeh you know him but not me" Bunny said pouting tossing his boomerang up and down.  
"I can't leave at the moment" Jack said standing up hand still locked in Elsa's. Bunny eyed up the situation.  
" She' can come too" he said rolling his eyes but then razing an eyebrow at jack.  
"North, what's happening" Tooth said flying around the globe, the children hadn't stopped believing it's just the lights.  
Sandy, shook a small elf to gather north and tooth and Jamie's attention, he then showed a projection of a horse and pitch in sand,

"don't be ridiculous sandy, Pitch is powerless" North said with confidence

"There'll always be fear" Jamie said, he is a teen now 16 to be exact and his voice was almost as deep as jack's, he's not a guardian per say but they always kept him well informed.

Bunny then arrived followed by jack and Elsa.  
North welcomed back Bunnymund and then eyed up the last two.  
Jack was wearing his usual blue hoodie, but his right hand was intertwined with a girl.

"Welcome Back Jack" North boomed beaming before adding "And jack's girlfriend" He chuckled as he watched them both blush awfully.  
"Um, North, bunny, tooth, Jamie and sandy meet Elsa" Jack smiled proudly then adding "Queen of arendelle" He said the last bit too fast.  
Sandy noticed ice was appearing where Elsa was touching the banister beside her. Elsa noticed him staring and pulled her hand back from it; Sandy raised an eyebrow at her.  
"A queen, hey jack?" North chuckled "I don't know how you did it" "It's a long story" Jack said also noticing Elsa making ice surround by her she looked extremely nervous.  
"Elsa, can also control and conjure up ice snow and frost" jack added  
everyone gasped  
"Finally another winter guardian" Tooth giggled  
"Uh... no she's mortal" Pain shrouded jacks face as he said that  
Elsa tightened the grip of jacks hand  
"What do you mean?" Elsa whispered a little too loud  
"You haven't told her jack?" North asked

"No" Jack winced  
"Haven't told me what jack?" Elsa asked  
"Elsa, jacks immortal he won't age and…"North started  
"I'm quite aware of what immortal means" Elsa said pain throughout her voice  
"Elsa, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you" jack said wincing as he felt elsa let go of his hand  
"look at the the globe" North said quickly changing the subject,  
Everyone stared at the globe watching the golden spots turn a murky black.  
"Pitch" Jack said  
"You don't think it could be..." North started  
"It has to be" Bunnymund continued  
"But it can't be" Tooth added  
Elsa noticed the moon project something on the floor, she quietly tapped jacks shoulder and pointed towards it.  
"North look" said jack  
the man in the moon was projecting an image of pitch, yes it was pitch but there is another silhouette. It can't be, Elsa?

"Elsa?" Tooth whispered to herself  
"Jack, it looks like there is a solution to our earlier problem"  
"Which is?" Jack retorted  
"There's a good chance Elsa could become a guardian" bunnymund added to North's comment  
"But, I ..." Elsa started  
"But if Elsa is to become a guardian she will have to forfeit her crown" North said  
"Not that they want me queen anyway" Elsa said sadly  
everyone except jack raised an eyebrow at her.

Jack had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
